One Word Story...
by helgaduhisme
Summary: Is a word game me and my friends at school once had and here's the story result ~_^


uDisclaimer:/u I, Jessica and no one that helped making this story owns iHey Arnold!/i.  
  
  
  
bWARNING/b   
-  
-  
-  
-  
This story was created by me, Sondra, Luois, John, Erik J. and Emilia, all of them are from my middle school. We came up with this as a one-word story... as in if I say "Once" then the other one says "upon" and so on. I wanted to start a Hey Arnold! one-word story and it results are here... I'm not putting this story just to make fun of the show, I'm a huge, ihuge/i fan! but, I just found it funny, well... kinda wierd and it won't make sence but, here it is...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: (The title was also made by one word each) buSome pie in the freezer cow of salt./u/b  
  
  
  
One day Arnold got a shoot by Mr. Some-one-in-my-room-that-is-bad-person-people-doooocter and he though he had a bad gut man virus in his knee.  
  
Another evening earlier he had his Helga's mommy's dauther's cousin's chest nut's butt wart removed that day Thanksgiving on December 25th.  
  
Moments later Mrs. Superman was gay that day and bought umbrellas for the queen England sauce in Manhattan for bees in a pie, when Pheobe though Kentucky Fried Chicken was dead she cooked bad tomatos in the freezer while saying "I be baboon bear with tits of steal, bow to my cookie dog doom of wonderland cookies of doom" she sang while eating Helga's hair with Gerald on the pool of Arnold's hot-house on top of a horse in New England.  
  
Then Tity-man aka HAROLD became a tomato on the left side of his Comic toad of his granmda in Curly's toilet.  
  
Once he had his fingers crossed he could actually look in to his knee cap on the computer in his brain.   
  
Meanwhile tom Arnold Scarlet Jennifer ate donuts on Ez-bay.net in Helga's door and sang "My ass is wider than my --"   
  
Sid and Lila were sitting in space when Sid said: "Why is it me for the party on saturday nights at Rhonda's pool sink in my house's roof's dog?"  
  
Lila: "Dunno... probably just a bag of balls in my kitchen while I was the Doug dog in my dancing bear suit"  
  
Sid: "I feel for you, man"  
  
Lila: "I know and I must fly now... depart now"  
  
Sid: "Buy your pretsel when we get to San Fransisco!"  
  
Lila: "I'll fish-it! and your cat's tomboy is in the K-mart shooping coner"  
  
Then Lila's red toenail imploted and Sid and her died in an avalansh  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Suspeciosly Helga creeped throughout all the mongus on her ass and whiped them with soap on her cheek in the back yard of Big Bob's beepers' toilet. She was feeling hungry with all those chickens that were eating chicken wings in Chili's. Helga flew to the under world where she had her ass waxed and beans on her head's brain.  
  
Arnold though romanticly and did a dance call "dance" and he was junping with Four-eyed-Chicken-meat-bear-of-Stinky  
on moonlight e-bay in Chez Paris one Monday afternoon.  
  
Arnold found Helga's dress on the ceiling and said "Peanut butter is good with soup on my camp sourse of bacon and calcium and Helga and Dudes." So he ate whip-it in his baby cock chair exploted at 6:00 am  
  
Lorenzo sucked he's TV and went to make his own "JACKASS" with Arnold, Gerald, Curly and Pheobe. "Suck my big toe! and I'll eat your dancing pickle!"  
"LOlololoLLolololoolOLoollol!!!" said Bill Cosby saying "The pudding is so delicious" licking his puddin sneaky snak pack mack sack back  
  
When Tom Green saw Mr. Green he kissed him bloody murder and gave him a wedding ring da bluez style.  
  
"I though you where my love, my love."  
  
"Im your brother, you fool, and I'm your sister Teresa Brandy Rodriguez!!!"  
  
"OMG!!!! WTF!!!!! I LUV YOU, MAN!!!!!!"  
  
"WTF!!!!! ME 2!!! well fuck my ghost and call me Fuzzy Slipper's momma's hairy legs!! I'll marry my mother in Helga's and Arnold's wedding night tomorrow morning!"  
  
"T'will be hot, daddy-o!"  
  
"And Sid can bite my socks"  
  
"I'll be back... with the pretsel on my back, yeha!"  
  
"Suck me, you big-dog!"  
  
"Thanks I had sox with rubber pants in my honey cupcake in Canada's brother-in-law yesterday to weeks ago."  
  
"Good... ya mon, I'll have you to my dinner, babe."  
  
"Oink, oink, baby, OINK!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'll suck you... if I get a pennie on thursday nights on weekends."  
  
:: flying pigs with wings in thier backs and flaping them to fly and they fly::  
-----------------------  
  
Finally midnight strock in the dancing clock on Mr. Green's wedding ring as he was about to have sex with his chair's arm he was a bean meat with bear in his chest and a good man inside of his soulmate's spirit.  
  
But then Helga came out of nowhere and was about to tell Arnold that she hated him when Arnold came with sun lotion and rubbed her back softly and said "I love Lila and I hate...................................... you" and he killed Pheobe for stalking him with a rusty spoon and a towel and kissed Lila while Helga was sucking a lollipop while Gerald was touching the sofa............ then Arnold kicked the bucket, literally......... when the bucket touched the ground a football game was beeing made in Joe's house at the acne Nadine saw in her hair, pits and tooth.  
  
When Ali Baba came down the stairs rolling on his coffe mug he landed on top of a Hill on the westside of New York.   
  
Arnold was still making out while Gerald and Lila when Helga said "I love you Arnold! I love you, AND I HAVE A SHRINE AND A DOG NAMED AFTER YOU AND A CAT NAMED "ARNOLDWHILELOVEHELGA4EVAANDEVARR" and when I was 3 I climb a building and was bunjy jumping with Miriam and the nextdoor neighbor's brother-in-justice.  
  
When bob said "Piñata party!!!! and a good bowl to me!" everyone in the beach gasp as they saw Eugene jump of a cliff and flew to outerspace into the wild jungle. Even Jim Carrey saw her and took out her underwear pants and got into Brittany's pool in the nude. "Holy-Shhhhhhhhhhiwuawua!!!! I think I saw my shadow! and the pizza man!" said Goerge Bush on top of his head when he was a kid. Then Arnold got his hat back from the cops 'cause he was a murderer for saving people's life in the bathroom of Mrs. Vitello on the 35th of Febuary in 1829.   
  
People flew in and out and got some sissy wussy girls named "All men" and married the pudding in Pheobe's pickle in Joe's apartment.  
  
Mom drew a stop and bought Arnold and Helga thier wedding ring and said "WTF, dammit, I knew Drew Barry More ate chocolate!!!!! this morning!?!?!?!???! and I knew it?!?!" Peapod Kid and Park danced all night and gave some money to charity every sunday buggy nights.  
  
And Helga, Arnold had 4 kids: Arshely, Helen, Arthur and Hannah and everyone had thier parties and coke and got drunk 'till the end... the fish is in the hearts of all football games and heads of the world and Zim's planet of Doom.... or thus this very beginning is the end of the start which I said at the beggining and then I finished it becuase this was the end?... or is it?   
  
Ah, well........................  
  
  
~THE END~   
  
  
(It's a 'you-follow-with-a-word' story... Hey Arnold! style, really wacky stuff and short. ^_^;;;)  
  
  
  
... Please people, I don't want bad reviews and if you didn't like it be honest and don't offend. :( I'm in no way saying this ^ and making other people and charecters look bad but, just to have a little fun! :P 


End file.
